


Scions

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Series: Marnie and Hop AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU-Marnie's not a Trainer, Commissioned Work, Curry, Explicit Language, F/M, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Hop's the Goodest Boi, Motostoke Wild Area, No Smut, Runaway Wooloo, Safe For Work, Shield Version, Tyrogue's an ass, slapstick violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: So what would happen if Leon's little brother met Piers' little sister? A fight with a Tyrogue, apparently.
Relationships: Hop/Mary | Marnie
Series: Marnie and Hop AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Wild Area

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YogSoThots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogSoThots/gifts).



> I own none of the things. Don't @ me, Nintendo.

Another day, another dollar. That’s what they say, right? Right. Except that the days were long and she could only spend so much money on Electric Lettuce before rent became an issue, and she couldn’t even smoke at work. Rewarding her ass.

“Oh well. Not much I can do until I can go to university,” She said to herself, walking through the Motostoke Wild Area. She was trying to get a catalogue of the pokemon in the area, but it wasn’t like it stayed the same. It varied. This was way different from the Spikemuth Biological Society. They were all in captivity. It also didn’t help that she was constantly getting hit on by hot-shot wannabe trainers.

“Look out lady! Runaway Wooloo!” a guy shouted, and she snapped her head up from the clipboard. She frowned and looked past the rolling ball of white. Was that the Champion?  
“OOF!” she said as a big ball of fuzz slammed into her and knocked her off her feet. She fell on her ass on the ground and just blinked as the Wooloo staggered, dazed. Did she… Did she just get drive-byed by the Champion’s Wooloo?

“Hey! Are you okay?!” the guy asked, coming into view, and she looked at him. Blue short hair, dark skin, he kinda looked like the champion but with fashion sense. The denim jacket was a good look.

“Ow.”

“I’m so sorry. We were practicing and he started to go downhill and couldn’t stop.” He offered her a hand and she took it.

“It’s okay, I guess. I should have paid more attention.”

He looked at her then knelt down and looked at his Wooloo, and Marnie had a chance to really look at him. He was cute and definitely looked like the champion. Probably another fanboy, but he didn’t have the stupid hat and cape like the rest of them did. “Sorry, Wooly. You okay?” he asked. The Wooloo snorted and shook its head, then nodded and he smiled. “Good to hear. You had me scared to death.” He looked back at her. “Sorry. I’m Hop,” he said, extending his hand.

“No. You’re standing,” she said, like that was obvious.

“No no, that’s my name. I’m Hop.”

She looked at his hand, then took it and stood, yanking on him and using him for support. He was pretty sturdy. “Marnie. Anyone tell you you look like the champion?”

“Yeah, I would hope so,” he said, smiling. She blinked. He was expecting… something. “You… have no idea who I am?”

“Should I?”

“I guess… not? I haven’t signed up for the league yet. Leon is my brother.”

“Oh!” she said. “I heard he had a brother and you look so similar, I guess I should have realized.” She put a hand to her mouth, embarrassed.

“No, it’s okay, I guess. I’m just training up so that I can beat my brother in a champion bout.”

She frowned. That sounded like it was going to be a bit of a challenge, especially if he couldn’t keep a Wooloo in line. Then, Piers wasn’t very good when he first started. Maybe that’d change.

“So uh… You a trainer too?” he asked.

She blinked then shook her head, caught off-guard by the question. “Oh, no. I don’t think I’d be very good,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck and smiling. It was more that she didn’t want to have to take Piers’ position someday. That and she didn’t want the disgusting fanboys sending her jars of their blood in the mail. That still happened, right? That and crowds were a bit too much. Okay, there were a lot of reasons, but none of them had to do with her skill as a trainer.

“Oh… Then no offense, but why are you out here?” He asked, looking concerned.

“Good question,” she said, nodding and trying to not get distracted by the thought of gross fanboys. “I work for the Spikemuth Biological Society.”

He nodded. “I mean, that’s cool and everything, but Spikemuth is way north of here.”

Dammit. What was it with pretty boys that made her act like an idiot? “Right, so I used to work for them, and I just got transferred to Motostoke. Sorry, this is like… my first day.”  
“Right,” he said, looking around, then rubbed his hands on his jeans. “Well, I’m glad you’re alright. Take care,” he said then turned and started back up the hill. She waited until she was sure he wouldn’t look back, then frowned. Way to go, Marn. The one time you want a boy to talk to you, you sound like a complete idiot. Piers would be laughing at you.  
She thumped herself in the head with the clipboard, then looked at it. Oh well. They were a dime-a-dozen. Next on the list was Tyrogue? What the fuck was a Tyrogue? She sat on a stump and pulled out her phone, tapping it in. Sure, she didn’t have a fancy pokedex, but that’s what the internet was for.

“Tyrogue,” she muttered to herself, which she’d gotten into the habit of doing to deal with the quiet. Usually she had headphones in, but she was being careful til she got the feel of how things worked. She was pretty certain she was being watched. “The scuffle Pokemon. Even though it is small, it can't be ignored because it’ll slug any handy target without warning,” She read, then sighed. “I must be getting hazed.”

She stood and glanced around, then headed up the hill. How was she gonna find one of these things, let alone a nest of them?

“OW, YOU CHEEKY LITTLE SHIT!” She heard Hop yell. He must have found one. She headed over to see him bouncing up and down, holding his knee. The Tyrogue that he had come across was down in a wrestling pose, watching him.

“You okay?” Marnie asked, and the Tyrogue’s eyes shifted to her, and they narrowed. Oh shit. It started running at her, and instead of doing what most normal people would do and run, she panicked and stood there like a Deerling in the headlights. It ran up to her, jumped, then kicked her in the chest. This tiny little pokemon jumped a full five feet into the air and drop-kicked her in the chest. She was more amazed than injured.

She fell on her ass again, stunned.

“Hey you little imp! Leave her alone!” Hop shouted, and the Tyoruge turned around and ran back towards him. He looked like he wanted to bolt, but he hunkered down, relying on the fact that he was sturdy. It was a mistake. The Tyrogue skidded to a halt at the last minute, then kicked him with all it had. His eyes went wide and he dropped to the ground holding himself. That was a cheap move.

The Tyrogue stood, satisfied that it’s two perceived opponents were down, then glared at Wooloo, who baa’d and dropped into a ball of soft fluff, shaking. Satisfied, the little demon huffed, then walked off into the grass.

Marnie didn’t dare move. Her chest hurt probably as bad as his junk hurt. She was worried if she moved, the monster might come back. Two grown persons got their asses kicked by a two-foot tall pokemon. Now she was really hoping that she wasn’t being watched. After an entire minute went by, she slowly stood, looked around, then went over to the guy that was trying not to sob, holding her own tit as she did. “Hey, are you okay?”

His breathing was erratic, but he managed to nod. “That hurt,” he said, his voice a little higher pitched than he probably meant. She had no idea how to help, mostly cause she didn’t understand his pain. Her own was starting to recede a little.

“Do I…”

“Don’t do anything,” he said quickly, then sat up, holding his stomach. “That little piece of shit,” he said, his voice back to normal. He was definitely feeling discomfort.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”

He nodded, but just looked upset. “I was more concerned he’d hurt you.”

“He did, but you look like you need a hospital.”

He shook his head. “My pride is more wounded than me. Leon makes this look so easy, and I go and get kicked in the ‘nads. I don’t know how he did this. Was he this bad at first? Am I just trash at this? I lost my first battle to my neighbor, even with two pokemon, then I barely make it through to see Professor Magnolia, get knocked the fuck out by some weird pokemon in the forest, and now I’m getting beat up by… What even was that? I don’t know.”

She didn’t know half of what he was talking about, but she at least understood that he was upset. She knew what it felt like to be a failure. She didn’t know him really at all, but he must have been a lot like her, trying to grow up in his brother’s shadow and just sucking at it. That’s not a thing most normal people understand. She knew what might cheer him up, though, and she figured he could probably use a friend.

“Hop, right?”

He nodded, wiping at his eyes and pretending it was dirt and not tears.

“Do you have a tent? Maybe you should take a break for a bit. It’s my lunch time. Want to join me?”

He looked at her almost stunned, but she smiled, patted his knee, then stood, taking off her backpack and pulling out the equipment she brought with her. A pop-up grate, a small tea kettle, a larger cooking kettle, and started to set up sticks under the grate. He watched her for a moment, then stood, taking a deep breath or two, probably because he was still in a lot of pain, then took off his own pack, pulling out a little one-man tent. A break did sound nice. He set it up while she built the fire, then he came over with a fan. While he did that, she got into her bag and decided to do some cooking. She pulled out a few of her ingredients… tomato sauce, a precooked burger from home, some of the precooked rice, and there were a few vegetables. She threw all of it in except her burger then traipsed over to a berry bush that she saw earlier, picking the Pecha berries on it. She came back, pulled out a buck knife, then started cutting into them.

Meanwhile, Hop had stopped fanning the fire now that it was pretty sizable and good for cooking and he let out his other two pokemon to play. A Rookidee and a Sobble. They were excited to be out, and the Rookidee decided to work on it’s thermodynamics by dodging little bullets of water that Sobble shot towards it. Wooly had finally decided to come out of it’s fur, and it walked over, watching. Satisfied, he turned back to Marnie. She had finished with the berries and thrown them in already, and was now cutting the hamburger into large slices. “Ever had hamburger curry, Hop?”

“We didn’t eat a lot of curry in my house. Mom didn’t like it. She cooked a lot of the more traditional food of our people. Paella and Gazpacho. Things like that.”  
“You aren’t from Galar?”

He shrugged. “I am. I mean, I was born here. So was Leon. My mom though, she’s from another region. She doesn’t talk about it a lot, but the food is amazing.”

Marnie nodded, then started stirring the curry now that it was boiling. After a few stirs, she dropped in spices that she had pre-prepped and arranged the leftover rice on two plates, then spooned some of the curry onto the plate next to the rice. To top it off, she laid the hamburger slices, which she had warmed and grilled a little over the campfire onto the plate on top and put a small amount of the curry sauce over it for flavor. Finally, she hit it with some green for garnish and slid a plate over to him. “There you are. Marnie’s Hamburger Curry,” she said with a grin then started to eat her own.

“This is really good,” he said between mouthfuls. She smiled then made a plate for the pokemon, setting it on the ground. They came over and ate it happily.

“Thanks. My brother was gone a lot for his challenge and my mom…” She paused. She didn’t want to think about it. “I learned to cook when I was small since Piers wasn’t home. I’m glad you enjoy it.”

“Hell yeah. It’s amaz…” What she said dawned on him. “Wait, Piers? Spikemuth.” It was like he was doing math in his head. It was kinda cute. Marnie smiled and ate, waiting for him to finish the equation. “So you’re that Marnie!?”

“I don’t look much like him when he dyes his hair and does the whole punk rock thing. I guess it’s hard to see. Not like you and Leon.”

He smiled. “I’m just surprised. I’d heard his little sister wasn’t gonna be a trainer, but a Biological Society?”

“Not all of us are made for the crowds. My work is important.”

“No no, it is. Your work is really important for conservation and ecology. I just guess this isn’t what I pictured.”

They ate in silence for a few more minutes, then Marnie put all the leftovers on the plate for the pokemon, who were absolutely excited about it. Then she pulled out the rest of her cleaning kit and got to work, cleaning her kettle and pouring more tea for the both of them. He was fun and surprisingly easy to talk to, but she guessed that’s what happened when someone gets pretty humbled in front of you real fast. She finished cleaning then put her things away, packing it all back up.

“I need to get back to work now. I have to go document some things, but do you have a phone? You can hit me up when you get to Motostoke and we can do real dinner or something.”

He smiled and they swapped numbers, then parted ways. Sure. Dinner. That was it. Don’t lie to yourself, Marnie.


	2. Battle Cafe

She checked herself in the mirror again one more time. Leather jacket was staying, but instead of her normal peach dress under it, she decided to wear a regular tee-shirt and some leggings. It was a bit cold. Honestly, she was surprised he had texted her. It’d been a week since they met, and they texted a bit on and off, but she didn’t actually expect him to take her up on the offer of dinner.

There was something about the whole affair that was even exciting, but it wasn’t a date. She hadn’t agreed to a date, and he hadn’t asked for one. They were just going to dinner as normal adults that do things together.

So why was she nervous?

Sure, Hop was cute, friendly, and even respectful. She liked him well enough, but it was a bit early to even consider that they might feel like dating. Besides, he was in Motostoke for one night. He was gonna drop in, do the opening ceremony the next day, then bounce on to Turrfield. He’d be on his journey.

“And I’ll still be here. Counting pokemon,” she said, slowly getting sadder. “Drinking and smoking my life away, while Hop goes and fulfills his dreams.”

She frowned and sat on the bed. She hadn’t really thought about it before. Sure, she had some nasty habits, but she tried to be responsible and not affect others with them. Still, life wasn’t easy, and it’d been even harder without Piers around. She hadn’t exactly left on good terms with him. She wanted to go live somewhere that wasn’t slowly dying, and he wanted her to stay and help revitalize Spikemuth. There was an argument, he stormed out, and she packed her bags and was gone before he even got back. He’d tried to message her, sure, but some part of her was still mad. She didn’t really know why either. It was a stupid argument, and he was her brother. From the womb to the tomb. That was the agreement.

She growled to herself then picked up her phone, scrolling down through Hop and work and a few friends til she found the one from Piers.

ThrashMetalKing: “Hey. I hope you’re okay. I’m sorry I blew up and am here when you’re ready to talk.”

She frowned. That was typical too. He was the kind to blow up and feel bad later. Honestly, she shouldn’t have stormed off like she did, but there was only one person that could get her so mad she couldn’t see straight and that was Piers. She wouldn’t get so mad if she didn’t care about him and his feelings so damn much. She should at least tell him she was okay, right? That was the right thing to do. That was the responsible thing to do. Unfortunately, it was also the hard thing to do. She stared at the text, and her phone buzzed and another one popped up.

GrandTheftWooloo: “Hey, train’s pulling into the station. Want me to meet you at the stadium?”

She looked at it, then typed back a quick reply.

CrustPunkBaby: “ye. Be there soon.”

She then went back to her brother’s and decided she should reply. She didn’t want to talk to him tonight, but he at least needed to know where to find the body if Hop turned out to be a serial killer.

CrustPunkBaby: “Still mad and not ready to talk, but I’m okay. I have a date tonight, so if I get murdered, His name is Hop.”

She was surprised when he started typing back almost immediately.

ThrashMetalKing: “Wait, Hop as in Leon’s brother, Hop?”

Oh god. Oh no. How did he know?

CrustPunkBaby: “Shut up, Piers.”

She knew he was rolling right now, but he’d at least leave her alone about it. Either way, she didn’t have time to worry about that and grabbed her bag and her jacket, then headed out the door. It was a short walk to the train station, and she should have just told him she’d meet him there, but honestly, she was nervous and wanted a minute for the cold to help her focus.

She tucked her hands in her pockets and headed around the bend towards the station, then turned again and headed towards the giant gear that served as a lift. It was a brisk night, and she was glad for the leggings and jacket. She got on the lift and went up it, and there was Hop. He was in his denim jacket and was sitting next to a fountain, not facing her. She watched him for a few seconds. He seemed to be talking to himself, then flicked a coin into the fountain. She smiled and walked up to him.

“There’s one on the other side. You gonna hit them both or just be lopsided?” she asked.

He turned to her and smiled. “Maybe I can make a second wish and double my chances?”

“What’d you wish for?”

He shook his head. “I was mostly just being silly. I’m not really all that superstitious.”

“I still want to know.”

He rubbed at his neck and stood. “It’s dumb. Don’t worry about it.”

“Let me guess. To be the best trainer in Galar and be able to defeat your brother.”

“I guess I gotta hit the other fountain now. That was way better than mine,” He said and headed over to the other fountain, muttered a thing, then tossed another coin in. She giggled, watching him.

“Now you gotta tell me your first one.”

“Maybe later. I’m hungry,” he said, deflecting again.

“Fine, have it your way. Cafe?”

He shrugged. “We had a few in Wedgehurst, but I didn’t visit much. I’m from Postwick.”

She nodded. “There’s a good cafe in town that serves really good steaks. How does that sound? It’s that or Kabu’s hotpot place.”

He walked back up to her. “Wherever you want to go. I’m not picky.”

She nodded and started walking. He seemed to be on edge, not that she was paying too much attention. It was probably weird to be in a big city after living in Postwick his entire life. She could relate in a way. Spikemuth may have been the site of a gym, but it didn’t have a power spot. It was run down too. No one really lived there but the gym trainers.  
“So, do you have a boyfriend?” he asked, and it caught Marnie so off-guard that instead of making a quip she just automatically replied.

“Nope.”

He glanced at her and she tried to keep the color from her face. Thank Arceus it was dark.

“I mean, I haven’t really tried, anyway. I’ve been too busy with my schoolin’, and then there was getting a job. I guess I figured I’d meet someone on the job one day or when I went to Uni.” Yeah, great cover Marn. That totally didn’t sound desperate at all. “What about you?”

“Nah. The only boy I really know is Victor, and he’s not my type.”

“Wait, so you’re gay?”

He blinked. “Oh! No. Well, yes. Bi. I’m bi. But no, I never cared enough. Too much going on and now I have the championship to worry about, so I probably won’t still. Maybe after I hit Champion.”

He had… kind of a one track mind, it seemed. Either that or this was that important to him. They got to the cafe and went inside. Hop stopped at the door, but Marnie just walked past him and went over to a corner booth.

“Wait,” he said, trailing after her after a second. “Don’t we need to be seated?”

She glanced around. “Right, cause this place is soooo packed.”

“I mean, the rules though.”

“It’s self-seating, Hop. I’m not that rude,” She said with a grin, and he relaxed a little. The waitress came by and took their order. She got a steakburger, but Hop actually got the salad. She was a little surprised, actually. What boy these days ordered salad? The waitress walked away and Marnie arched an eyebrow.

“What? I have to keep my energy up.”

“You don’t know about diet do you?”

“I’m not on one.”

She laughed. “That’s not what I meant, Hop. You’re out running around everyday mostly walking. You need protein and complex carbs, not vitamins. At least get some meat in the salad. Sure, greens and berries are good for you, but if you want to stay fit, you need to replace what you’re losing.”

He frowned. “I guess I never really thought about it. How do you know all that?”

“Because my brother did his journey, because I cook food, and because I also do a lot of walking. I decided to do the research. Speaking of which, what do you drink when you’re out and about?”

“Uh… I usually hit a vending machine when I’m thirsty. I like soda.”

She rolled her eyes. “With the way you move around, you need to be drinking something to replace your electrolytes. I like soda as much as the next punk-trash goth girl, but you don’t want to get dehydrated. Did your brother not tell you any of this?”

“Look, I don’t know if you noticed, but the men in my family are pretty, not smart. Sonia did all the cooking for him on their journey.” he said, neglecting to mention that she also broke up with him over it.

“Okay, why not be cute and smart? You got cute down. Don’t change anything there, but with a bit of education, I think you could surprise yourself.”

He was turning red, but didn’t look angry. She frowned. “You okay?”

“You uh… Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, clearing his throat. “I think I just need to use the restroom. Excuse me.” He scooted out of the booth and she crossed her arms, wondering what could have caused that reaction, then realized and thumped her head on the table. Way to go, Marn. You’re on fire tonight. Well, he knows you think he’s cute now.

She scoffed at herself and got into her bag, pulling out a silicone straw and chewing on it. Some places nowadays weren’t doing straws to be “eco-friendly” which was a load of crap and rude as fuck to disabled people that needed a straw to drink, so she carried a straw wherever she went. Hers was more of a stimming thing. It was something to chew on.

Hop came back a few minutes later looking completely and totally fine and not like he had to excuse himself because he was embarrassed. She was leaning on her palm, elbow on the table, chewing on her straw. He sat back at the booth and almost immediately the food arrived.

“So are you ready for the gym challenge?” Marnie asked, putting her straw into her cup then taking a bite of her burger.

“As ready as I can be. I had to register online, but unfortunately, Gloria and Victor picked my number.”

“You mentioned Victor. Who is he?”

“Right. Vic and Glo are my neighbors and they’re twins. They both wanted to enter the gym challenge as my rivals. They’re probably the best friends I have, but they cause a lot of trouble.”

“How so?”

He looked down at his plate, took a bite, then looked back at her. “They picked my registration number for me. I wasn’t able to change it.”

“Okay?”

“It’s 420. I’m number 420.”

Marnie snorted, and Hop just turned red and took another bite of his salad. She also knew about the gym challenge group chat. All of the gym leaders and other important people were on it, and she was too. The Gym leaders paid attention to the exploits of 420 and 69, mostly for the laughs. She couldn’t tell him. He’d die. “And they won’t let you change it?”

“No! And apparently people are wanting the number, not getting rid of it.”

She just nodded. “It could have been 69.”

He frowned. “What’s 69?”

“Nevermind,” Marnie said and took another bite of her burger. She was definitely gonna follow along this year. Especially if Hop was gonna be a part. He was clueless, sure, but he was sweet, and she was really starting to like him. Maybe she was being dumb. Maybe she should ask him if he wanted to date. Who knows? He might actually say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and as always, if you did, smash that Kudos button and let me know so that I can keep producing more like it. I may add more to this one, but I hit some pretty bad writer's block for the past couple of weeks so I don't want to make that promise. Still, there may be, so subscribe to me for more content like this. Thanks!


End file.
